Rachel and Kurt
by RoyalsWriting
Summary: Rachel and Kurt only ever had each other in the orphanage. Fifteen years later, when both are adopted by Hiram and LeRoy Berry, they attend McKinely High School. Boyfriends, best friends, deaths, and nightmares, they still have each other through it all. (HummelBerry friendship, with a lot of Klaine and Finchel romantically)
1. Chapter 1

**October fourth, 1995**

"Mother Jolie?" Kate Grenwhich looked up from her paperwork, smiling at the other nun passing by. "Did you get those two last babies to sleep."

"Yes, I did, Mother Kate."

"Were they sick? Babies usually do not cry like that."

"No, Mother Jolie. Actually, they stopped crying immediately, after I put them in the same crib. Just as yesterday." Jolie frowned slightly as she spoke. It was an odd thing, the babies weren't related in any way. In fact, the girl was put in the hospital a year before the boy, and he hadn't cried when he was all alone for that time. It was only when the female was put in the crib beside him that this problem had started happening, just a day ago.

"Odd." Kate matched the other's confused frown. "Well, we could use extra cribs. So I guess we take advantage of this sleeping arrangement as long as they can still tolerate each other."

"Right, then. Goodnight, Mother Kate."

"Goodnight Mother Jolie."

A few rooms down, two babies slept peacefully, their legs intertwined, the smaller baby's head on the bigger's chest.

 **January twelfth, 1999**

"Kurtie! Kurtie, shhh." Rachel pet her friend's hair, trying to cease the thrashing and crying in his sleep.

It wasn't an unusual occurrence. Kurt had had nightmares almost every single week, ever since he had come to the orphanage. Rachel would always pet his hair, talking him awake. Her nightmares had disappeared around age three.

The five year old woke with a start, bawling the second he woke up. His friend simply cuddled him close and shushed him again.

"It's okay Kurtie. They're not here. They're dead." She whispered. Kurt eventually calmed to short sniffles and whines.

"One day, we'll be out of here. And we'll have a mommy and a daddy, and then we'll grow up and you'll have the prettiest princess, and I'll have the handsomest prince."

Kurt buried his face in Rachel's chest and hiccuped. "C-Can I have a prince too?"

"Of course. The handsomest."

 **June eighteenth, 2005**

"Kurtie! Kurtie Kurtie Kurtie!" Rachel sobbed, running over to her friend. She was clutching her finger in her small fist, holding it out to him. "Brady stepped on it again!"

Kurt made a face and kissed the brunette's finger, giving her a tight hug. "'s okay, Rach. He's just a bully." He reassured, patting her back as she sniffed. Brady usually picked on Kurt, but the boy had gotten good at hiding, so whenever Kurt wasn't around, Rachel was the next best thing.

"D'you want me to help you climb the tree?"

Rachel nodded somberly, her big pink lip still sticking out. Kurt took her hand and led her to the big, twisted willow, guiding her feet to the right foot holes before climbing up easily himself. They fit themselves into the biggest, curved branch of the tree, wider than both their bodies side by side, and shading from the sun and mean children.

"Do you wanna sing?" Rachel asked quietly, and Kurt nodded. They began one of the many bible songs that they had learned from the nuns, holding each other's hands and eventually smiling and laughing.

 **December 25, 2008**

Two men strolled into Moses's Home for Orphaned Children, their fingers intertwined, their faces excited.

"Names?" The nun at the desk asked, smiling at the two.

"Hiram and LeRoy Berry." The darker of the two responded, squeezing his partner's hand.

"Adopting, visiting, volunteering?"

"Adopting, hopefully."

"Wonderful!" The nun stood quickly and shook both their hands. "My name is Mother Greta. We don't get many adopters around here, so we'll be very excited to help you." She spoke happily. These were the days when her job truly payed off. "Right this way, Mr. and Mr. Berry."

She led them outside, where children were running and playing, chattering excitedly with one another, pushing each other down. Their eyes both widened slightly. There were quite a few.

"Are you two married?"

A small, high voice sounded from somewhere above. Hiram looked up and saw a skinny, pale boy, sitting tucked in between the branches of an old willow. He smiled up at him.

"Why, yes."

"What state did you get married in?"

"Minnesota." LeRory squeezed his partner's hand once more. "What's your name then?"

"Kurt." Kurt sat up a bit, slipping his book into his bag. "Kurt Hummel."

"Well, Kurt Hummel, what're you doing up there?"

"Reading. People leave me alone when I'm up here. No one but me and Rachel can climb it."

"Rachel?"

"She's in the piano room, probably." Kurt just shrugged. "Did you have a normal wedding? Was it normal like a boy's and a girl's?"

"Well, first off, there's nothing that isn't normal about a man and a man's wedding." Hiram didn't miss Kurt's eyes light up at that. "And yes, it was lovely."

"Do people know that you guys are married?"

"All of our friends and families."

"Oh."

"Why the interest?" The two men both knew why, but it'd be rude to ask a less-vague question. The small boy shrugged again.

"Kurt, would you like to come eat lunch with us?"

"Okay, but I told Rachel that I would eat with her, so she has to come too."

"That's alright."

 **Ten minutes later**

"You were on _Broadway?!_ " Rachel's eyes widened, staring at the two men in amazement. They both chuckled, completely taken by the two children in front of them. Though, they were older than they had initially wanted (Kurt twelve and Rachel thirteen), Hiram and LeRoy both knew within ten minutes of lunch that these were their children.

"What play?" Kurt matched Rachel's excitement, though kept a distance between him and the adults, unlike Rachel, who immediately cuddled up beside them and talked the minutes away.

"I was a citizen of emerald city in Wicked." LeRoy responded, grinning at them. They both gasped.

"That's the poster we have in our room, Kurtie!" Rachel shook her friend's arm, who nodded, giggling.

"I know, Rachel, you're gonna pull my arm off."

 **Half an hour later**

"Mother Greta? We know who we'd like." Hiram said to the nun at the desk, who grinned widely.

"Oh? Who would that be?"

"Kurt Hummel and his friend, Rachel."

"Two children? You do realize they're both almost teenagers, surely."

"Of course."

"Alright then. Let me get the paperwork."

 **And a week later, Kurt and Rachel were saved.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I dont own Glee**

* * *

Middle school was a nightmare.

Kurt and Rachel had never fit in. Rachel was too loud and demanding, and Kurt was too gay. It just didn't work. So, once again, in an array of other children, they were left all alone.

Rachel ended up going to an all-girls school, for reasons that she explained multiple times, but they'd always go over Kurt's head. And that left Kurt all alone at Lincoln Middle School, with boys and girls. Boys and girls who didn't necessarily like him.

That was until he met one Finn Hudson.

Finn was one of the popular boys in the class. He played football, and he was already six foot by the seventh grade. People took a liking to him.

And he took a liking to Kurt.

It started off when Finn sat by him at lunch, asking all kinds of questions about his clothes, his lunch, whatever. He seemed genuinely interested.

"How come you keep talking to me?" Kurt finally asked one day, after about two months of the odd friendship between the boys.

"You're nice to me. Everybody else just want to be my friend because I'm popular, but you don't care. And you don't make fun of me or call me gay because I like to sing." Finn responded, shrugging his shoulders. And that was the day that Kurt Hummel made his first boy best friend.

* * *

"LeRoy?" Kurt shouted as he entered the house, walking into the kitchen and setting his bag on the kitchen chair.

"Kurt, how was school?"

"Good. Can I have a friend sleepover tomorrow?"

LeRoy looked at the boy, slightly surprised. "Yes, I suppose. What's her name?"

"It's a boy. His name is Finn, he's in some of my classes."

LeRoy nodded, smiling slightly. "Sure, of course Finn can sleepover tomorrow. Is pizza alright for dinner?"

Kurt nodded and retreated to his bedroom, grinning at Rachel. "Hey, boo, guess what happened?"

"You got the lead in the musical?" Rachel perked up from her laptop screen, meeting her friend's smile.

"No, tomorrow I'm having a new friend sleepover! A _boy_."

Rachel's smile faltered slightly, but she kept it. "Oh? Who?"

"Finn, from my class." Kurt sat on the bed with Rachel and leaned on her shoulder, watching her edit her newest MySpace video. "What song did you sing this time?"

" _I Dreamed a Dream_. What's Finn like?"

"He's really nice. He plays football, but he doesn't tease me either. He likes to sing and he likes The Beatles and Green Day." Kurt said, looking up at his sister.

"Oh. Seems different than you."

"He is. It's weird, but it's not at the same time. I guess not everyone is afraid of the gay." Kurt and Rachel giggled at that.

"I'm not afraid of the gay." Rachel grinned. "In fact, I'm the only person in this house that _isn't_ gay."

"Shhh, LeRoy might hear you!"

* * *

Finn followed Kurt up the steps to an old, homely house, looking down the halls in curiousity as the boys kicked their shoes off.

"LeRoy, Hiram, I'm home!"

"Who's LeRoy and Hiram?" Finn frowned slightly.

"My adoptive dads." Kurt threw his backpack on the couch and led Finn up to his room.

The night was filled with laughter and movies. Finn showing Kurt the thrill of horror movies, while Kurt introduced him to musical after musical. Kurt was having more fun than he'd ever had. He always wondered what boys did on sleepovers together.

"How come the boys make fun of you?" Finn finally asked, looking away from the movie on the screen and to Kurt.

Kurt frowned and met Finn's gaze. "Cause I act 'nd talk 'nd dress gay, I guess." Kurt shrugged and suddenly became interested in the knees of his pajama bottoms.

"But... it's not like, a bad thing, is it? My uncle is gay, and he's the coolest guy ever."

Kurt giggled quietly. "I guess."

"Doesn't mean you _are_ gay, either."

"Yeah, but..." Kurt bit his lip. "What if I was? Would you stop being my friend?"

"What? No, of course not dude!"

"Because... Cause I am."

"That's cool. I'm not, I like girls." Finn shrugged.

"I know."

"Boobs."

"What?"

"Am I scaring you? Vagina."

"Finn!" Kurt laughed loudly as Finn poked his sides, pushing the other boy over.

"Lip gloss! Vagina, boobs, shaved legs!"

"Stop it!" Kurt giggled and shoved Finn's hands away, and the room was filled with panting for a while, as the boys caught their breath.

"Hey, Finn?"

"Yeah, dude?"

"Thanks."

"No problem."

* * *

"Would you boys like eggs for breakfast?" Hiram smiled as the two sat at the counter. They were an unlikely pair, Finn was at least a foot and a half taller than Kurt, and much broader and filled-out, while Kurt was on the smaller side.

"Yes, please." They chimed.

"Morning Rach!" Kurt piped. Finn turned and blanched slightly. He didn't know that Kurt had a sister.

"Morning, Kurtie. You two were loud last night." She plopped in the chair beside Kurt, as Finn stared at the girl, mouth open. She was absolutely gorgeous, and there Finn was, sitting in his pajamas, bed hair and all.

"Sorry. Finn likes to _attack_ people without warning."

"Do not!" Finn snorted and hit Kurt on the shoulder lightly. "I'm Finn."

"Rachel." the girl smiled at him quickly before turning and eating her breakfast.

"Kurt, do you want to walk Finn home?" Hiram asked, smiling at the two boys.

"Okay." Kurt hopped off his stool and helped Finn collect his things. Bidding farewell to the two men and girl in the kitchen, the two boys set off down the road.

"Your sister is really pretty." Finn said softly.

"Yeah, that's Rachel. She goes to Gretten's Academy." Kurt said, watching an old woman walk her dog.

"Is she single?"

"Gross!" Kurt laughed and pushed Finn.

"Is she though?" Finn grinned goofily and Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Ask her next time, dope."

* * *

 **Review**


	3. Chapter 3

**I dont own Glee**

* * *

"Hey, faggot!" Kurt turned to the offending voice, only to be hit with an ice cold slushie, offered by none other than David Karofsky, hockey team captain. And Kurt's worst bully. He sputtered and staggered backwards, rubbing his burning eyes. The football player laughed loudly and shoved Kurt aside, walking away and leaving the whimpering, wet boy on the ground.

"Kurt?" Rachel frowned and helped her brother up, wiping the slushie off his face. "Oh, Kurt. Come on."

She pulled him into the girls bathroom and collected paper towels, using them to dab the sticky liquid off his face. "You really should have Finn walk you to class."

"He's b-busy." Kurt shrugged. "With that Q-Quinn girl."

"He's your best friend. He'd understand." Rachel pursed her lips together as she finished cleaning her friend off, letting him get changed. "Who... Who's Quinn?"

"Blonde cheerleader? She's nice enough, I mean, to the right people." Kurt shrugged and slipped his shirt on. "Honestly, I think Finn just likes her because he wants to get in her pants."

Rachel made a low noise from the back of her throat and looked down. "Oh." She nodded and held Kurt's sticky shirt under the hand dryer.

Kurt looked Rachel up and down knowingly, biting his lip. He knew that Rachel and Finn had liked each other since the sixth grade. He'd expected something to happen before freshman year, but here they were.

"You can go to class. I've got it from here." Kurt said, taking the shirt from Rachel. She looked up at him.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Love you." She kissed him on the cheek quickly. Kurt smiled, watching her go.

"Love you too, boo."

* * *

"Hey, Kurt, dude!" Finn jogged up to Kurt's locker, a huge smile on his face. "Guess who's got a blonde girlfriend named Quinn!"

Kurt forced a smile. "That's great! Did you ask her out?"

"Yeah, after History. I was like 'Hey, Quinn, I like you, like a lot.' and she was like 'Okay, Finn.' and then I was like 'We should date.' and she was like 'Okay, Finn.'!"

Kurt giggled slightly. "How romantic."

"Yeah." Finn missed the sarcasm and slumped against his locker, sighing happily. "We have a date Sunday night."

"I thought you were coming over Sunday night?" Kurt frowned up at the boy.

"Yeah, the date is before that though. I have to your place after, dude! You're the only person that listens to me talk for hours at a time."

Kurt laughed slightly. "Alright, fine, but when I start dating, _you_ have to listen."

"Deal."

Kurt and Finn walked to Kurt's dad's car, getting in the back.

"Where's Rachel? Doesn't she need a ride?"

"Hm, no. She's staying the night at Tina's."

"Oh." Finn looked slightly disappointed. Kurt didn't say anything about it.

"So, there's talk of the glee club being reinstated. Are you gonna try out?" Kurt asked.

"No, I mean... Wouldn't I get teased?" Finn shifted slightly.

"Yeah, I mean, who cares? It's singing, you love singing. And you're really good." Kurt shrugged.

"Maybe. If you're doing it, then I probably will."

"Rachel's doing it too. And I think Artie from Spanish."

"The kid in the wheelchair? Isn't glee, like, dancing?"

Kurt shrugged again. "I mean, get creative?"

Laughter echoed loudly through the car.

* * *

"Dude." Finn stood on Kurt's front porch, wide-eyed and blushing. "I think I'm in love."

Kurt raised his eyebrows sarcastically. "Oh?"

"She's- so hot. So hot."

"Wise words by Finn Hudson. Come into my house or there'll be flies."

Finn stepped in and toed off his shoes. "First off, she totally dug the outfit you chose for me."

"You're welcome."

"Thanks. Second, the like, totally laughs at what I say. But she corrects me a lot, when I say it wrong."

"How?"

"Like, I said 'more better', but she corrected me and gave me a speech on grammar. But other than that, she's super hot, and super fun." Finn was still beaming by the time Kurt got up to his room. When he opened the door, he was Rachel on his bed.

"Um. Rachel?" Kurt frowned as the brunette stood.

"Afternoon, Kurt. Finn, I heard you were dating the head cheerleader, Quinn FaBray." Rachel said stiffly.

 _Uh oh._

"Uh. Yeah. I mean, it happened just now, so it's like, a more new thing."

"Newer. More new isn't grammatically correct." Rachel said automatically. Finn rolled his eyes and gave Kurt a look that said _'See? Told you girls did that.'_

By now they had their own language, just from looks. That's what happens when you know someone for so long.

"So, Kurt, what is Finn doing in our home?"

Kurt shrugged. "He wanted to come over tonight."

"But Friday nights are _our_ movie nights!"

"He can join!" Kurt frowned at his sister. What was up with her?

She huffed and stomped her foot, marching out of the room. Finn watched her with wide eyes.

"Dude. You're lucky you're gay."

"Why?" Kurt looked up at him skeptically.

"Cause girls are fucking crazy."

* * *

 **Review**


End file.
